User talk:K.Hayes
Welcome Hi, welcome to Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Strike Cannon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koveras Alvane (Talk) 12:26, December 16, 2010 TOC limit Please explain what this is about? --Koveras Alvane 22:11, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, sorry. I don't know why it is failed to create a template coding to limit the article page TOC (Table of Contents), while it has been widely used in wikipedia. It does work on another wikia too. Perhaps it is better to remove the relevant pages. K.Hayes 11:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think we need this... --Koveras Alvane 18:54, January 1, 2011 (UTC) StrikerS Chronicle You keep referring to StrikerS Chronicle. What is it? --Koveras Alvane 16:03, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :That's an official publication, providing a lot of information and settings over the series. Its cover is like this. Actually there are also other useful publications, like Official Fan Bookm and the DVD booklets etc. K.Hayes 16:08, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, added it to StrikerS article. It's better to have even a small entry on all the sources we use in reference, like Chronicle or Force NEXT. --Koveras Alvane 16:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::No problem. K.Hayes 16:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Sysop I've given you the admin rights to the wiki, so you can delete those images you replace yourself. :) --Koveras Alvane 13:56, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. Im going to do more next weekend, after the coming busy week... > < K.Hayes 15:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::You are welcome. :) Oh, and do remember to add the images you upload to Category:Images. ;) --Koveras Alvane 16:52, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Casted There is no such word in English. ^^ The past tense of "to cast" is always "cast", so the spell is not "casted" but simply "cast". ^^ --Koveras Alvane 10:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Oops. @@ Thanks. By the way, is it an article describing the "ranges", e.g. middle range, long range? I would like to add the informtion of Cross Range over Close Range. --K.Hayes 10:05, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::We could make an article on spells eventually. But after you have finished your current article creation spree. :P It's not easy to copyedit everything on my own, you know. --Koveras Alvane 10:07, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I've made an article for Spells. You can add a section called "Ranges" there when you are ready. --Koveras Alvane 13:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes I have noticed that you have a tendency to cram 3+ infoboxes into a single article. Well, you shouldn't. There should be normally one infobox per article. Two may be acceptable in very special cases (like Starlight Breaker, because SB Plus variation has very different parameters from the original). An infobox should give a very brief and accessible summary of formal data in the article, and more than two infoboxes are just confusing and pointless. For instance, the two new infoboxes you added to the Barrier Jacket article contain very little new information: essentially, only the name spellings (which are already listed in the Variations spelling) and corresponding magic systems (which is redundant because the original infobox already stated "All"). Please consider the alternatives of adding superfluous infoboxes to article in the future. --Koveras Alvane 08:54, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Noted and modified, thanks for the comment. Perfer not using "All" since BJ is not used by Cyborgs. -- 10:22, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, right. Doesn't Nove have an actual Barrier Jacket in ViVid, though? --Koveras Alvane 18:23, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah.. actually for the 4 Nakajimas, and that's a TSAB Privates common-type BJ. I think the cyborg energy can be supplies of bolts/bombardments, but to build a BJ... i dont know. There is still no source whether they now use modern belka or midchilda... (identity of cyborg should be concealed from the other TSAB staff...right?) --K.Hayes 18:37, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::AFAIK, yes. At least, Subaru and Ginga's nature was classified. --Koveras Alvane 11:03, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Appears in This property is automatically set by . If you use that template in an article, you no longer need to set that property manually. --Koveras Alvane 16:00, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Saint's Armor Hey man. You promised to write an article on Vivio's Saint's Armor, remember? ;) Or you can give me your source and I will make an article for you... --Koveras Alvane 09:54, May 21, 2011 (UTC) : done, =) but...hmm... i dont know K.Hayes 06:57, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Illusion magic Hey man. I've been reading the StrikerS manga and I noticed in chapter 6, page 16, Teana says "Illusion-type support magic", meaning that Illusion magic is just a subtype of Support category. Can you confirm that or is that just a translation error? --Koveras Alvane 13:00, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Teana should be saying she has "practice illusion-type spells used for (battle) supports". Besides, no other canon sources mention about the "support category" when describing the illusion-type magic/individual spells, so I think we could leave this. K.Hayes 17:51, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, thank you for clearing that up. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 17:54, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Aquarian Age How official is it? --Koveras Alvane 07:59, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Actually it is totally official, and there is no detailed contents/settings but only titles, names, images, and maybe a brief line of description for canon source adoption. Images for ViVid/Force are official artworks & the colored pages or re-colored edits of the manga; while for A's/Movie 1st, a few images are officially adopted fan-works that had also appeared on magazines like CompAce. You may check this card list out for example. -- K.Hayes 11:10, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, I believe you. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 15:51, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Force ch.20 Hey, it seems you have already read it. ^^ Can you tell me who participates in the mock battle you mentioned on Vivio's page and how it ends? --Koveras Alvane 07:43, November 30, 2011 (UTC) : It's Signum+Agito+Rein vs Thoma+Lily+Isis, but I haven't read the whole chapter yet, so please look forward, haha :) : Besides, the settings for MOVIE 2nd A's is also out on the latest Nyantype magazine, but I guess I'll leave them for wiki update at this moment. K.Hayes 04:39, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Oops, it ends with a draw, haha. K.Hayes 01:58, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Vita's Armor Hi. What is your take on File:Vita Secondary Barrier Jacket.png? That looks official, but what is its canonicity status? --Koveras Alvane 11:03, December 15, 2011 (UTC) 15:19, December 15, 2011 (UTC)IIRC that's not a Barrier Jacket, it's an uniform from some TSAB section that i don't remember, Signum also wear that coustume sometimes during the A's to StrikerS manga and some bits of the StrikerS anime(there's one scene where she's sparring with Vita and both are wearing that uniform). :So it's either air force uniform or regular combat instructor uniform, then? --Koveras Alvane 16:55, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Vita in that uniform is my previous wikia icon. (LOL) It is canonically known as "Armaments Service (武装隊) Under Suit". RE: TSAB Air Armaments Service --K.Hayes 20:18, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :::So this is part of the air force uniform, then? --Koveras Alvane 08:50, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes. -K.Hayes 15:07, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Renamed the file. --Koveras Alvane 14:44, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Renames So basically, four names have gotten a new "official" spelling: * Arf -> Alph (which is bullshit, since her name is supposed to imitate the barking sound, and there is no "l" in barking) * Alicia -> Aricia (which I could live with but it looks to me like the usual Japanese R/L confusion) * Linith -> Rynith (ditto) * Einhalt -> Einhard (even though the Japanese spelling clearly ends with a "to") You know what, I am calling bullshit. I am not gonna rename any articles just because Tsuzuki's too lazy to proof-read his goddamn writings. No English name can be "official" if it changes with every fucking installment and between the actual installment and its companion books. Here's the new policy: add notes on all the different spellings in the Name section of the character articles, while the title should use either the long-established spelling (Arf, Alicia) or the first official spelling that was published (Linith, Einhalt). --Koveras Alvane 14:35, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Games spells Do you think we should split the spells section into several sections ("Primary continuity", "Portable continuity")? Because the number of tables is growing out of hand... --Koveras Alvane 14:14, May 21, 2012 (UTC) : In my opinion, I do not think it is necessary to split a sub-section for the spells in games, because I think that majority of the persons looking into the wiki (including me) are not really interested in the game spells. We have no intention to add description for the spell function in the games. That is why I used the "hidden begin+end" to wrap the tables, making them hidden in default. It is good to use the current templates to handle the information, but seems too bulky to show those information by default. May be the collapsable function should be added to the two templates? --K.Hayes 16:07, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::By the way, the FDB for Yuuno and Persea should have a span of 2 columns as they can be cast in the long range as well. It may need to amend slightly the GOD-template later. --K.Hayes 16:17, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I began to hate collapsible templates yesterday. They are just so... unwieldy. You edit a page, click "Preview", and still have to click the show button for it to show up. It's just, ugh. The less dynamic there is on a wiki page, the better: everything must be out in the open. --Koveras Alvane 20:20, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hey man. What exactly did you intend to do with this and this edits? Because the GOD template is seriously messed up now. --Koveras Alvane 06:23, May 25, 2012 (UTC) : The edits are to enable the 2-column span for Yuuno's and Presea's FDB attack. For the portable-row template, if there is any data in the 4th tab (column), like all the long range spells, the span for 3rd tab will be 1 column, just like the previous version. Therefore none of the spell tables on the character pages mess up, but remain the same like before. The only problem is that the template page demonstration (the blank table) cannot show separate cells for the 3rd (cross range) & 4th (long range) columns. See if you consider the template demonstration important, as I think that after adding all the tables to playable characters, the demonstration table does not really matter... --K.Hayes 16:41, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Man, there was a much simpler solution: just add the "allranges" flag to the template as a parameter and specify the different formatting for it... It allows for correct preview, keeps the code relatively simple, allows you to format the FDB column conditionally, and simplifies the spells BOA/GOD template code. --Koveras Alvane 10:36, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Possible Changes Hi! I'm Lexi and I'm a member of the Wikia Community Development team. Because Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: The Movie 2nd A's is coming out, I think it would be really cool to spruce up this wiki, maybe give it a new skin and main page, just to prepare for how popular it will get when the movie comes out in July. Would it be OK with you if I did that? I won't delete any of your content, of course, it would mostly be about making over the main page. Thanks and best wishes! LexiLexi 18:35, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Help! Hey man, I just had to rename Property:Number to Property:N because Wikia updated their engine again and now Property:Number is a reserved name and it breaks all the queries. The problem is that now we have to go and manually correct assignments like number::12345 to N::12345 in every page. I fixed a lot of them but the last bulk is episodes, manga chapters, and Sound Stages, and I am too tired for that. :( Can you help? --Koveras Alvane (talk) 11:08, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : Sure, will work on it when time allows. Keep in touch. --K.Hayes (talk) 18:59, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : Just figure out that the "previous/next" for infobox-chapter were not coded in the template infobox..? --K.Hayes (talk) 22:02, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Yeah, I removed them because updating they was a chore and we already have the automatic chapter navboxes. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 08:34, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your hard work! Only ViVid chapters remain now. ^^ --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:56, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :I updated the Sound Stage pages, so now the cleanup is complete. Thanks a lot again! --Koveras Alvane (talk) 08:47, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Welcome. I feel so lazy to add new articles haha. --K.Hayes (talk) 14:17, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, you have deserved to take a break now IMO. :) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 16:49, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ViVid chapters Hey man, it's seems I need your help with English translations again. I have no idea what the most recent ViVid chapter title is supposed to mean - my dictionary spouts something about a rush, threes, and hewn rocks and caverns. :D --Koveras Alvane (talk) 10:53, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, page created. "Rush in" should be appropriate as the girls are entering the cave for adventure. For the cave name, I have used "Triple Rock Cavern" c/w the kana-transliteration "Sangan Cavern" -- as the girls also split into three small teams and face off different monsters separately. --Hades (talk) 14:42, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot! --Koveras Alvane (talk) 18:22, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Navboxes Hey man. I was wondering whether you were going to create new pages for the red links on the Media navbox? --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:25, April 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yup, will add those pages soon, thanks! Otherwise it is really weird. --Hades (talk) 11:10, April 11, 2015 (UTC)